Dear My Closest Friend
by OculusMagica
Summary: May and Drew have created immensely strong bonds with each other throughout their Johto journeys. The time has come to move on to the next region. They plan to continue traveling together, but tragedy and a lustful heart take that dream away from them. (Conteshipping inspired by Flyleaf)


A/N: So this is my first one-shot story. It was originally going to be multi-chaptered, but I figured I'd give this a shot. Oh, and unlike my previous stories, it's not super spiritual. There's a little bit of spiritual content at the end, but again, it's nothing like the last ones.

This story is based off of yet another Flyleaf song: "Dear My Closest Friend." What can I say? I love that band.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Pokemon, Flyleaf, or anything else referenced in any of my stories.

* * *

She watches the petals fall ever so elegantly. Countless hours slowly rob the rose of its color and its life. The one lonely rose sitting on a desk in her room. The last one he gave her. As she watches the beautiful flower wither and turn from red to brown, she can't stop thinking about how his heart was probably doing the same.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It all began after Johto's Grand Festival. Drew and May had made it to the semi-finals, but the ribbon cup winner ended up being a trainer named Sameer. With passion still burning in their hearts, both decided to travel to Sinnoh. One reason was to continue coordinating, and the other was to spend more time together. Their Johto journeys had brought them as close together as two human beings could be.

It was three days before they planned on leaving for Sinnoh. A young, charming coordinator named John came to May while she was alone in the Pokemon Center lobby. He told her all about how much he admired her skills and her cute, klutzy personality, and how he thought she was so beautiful. She turned every shade of red. The two went on a fancy dinner date that night; her first date ever. She thought this guy was too good to be true, and for a while, her infatuation made her forget about the real, honest feelings she had for someone else. Well, at least until she saw him the next day.

Drew had to hear all about her romantic date and how amazing this guy was. He played it cool as usual, with many hair flips and snarky comments, but deep down his heart broke. It really sounded like she loved this guy. He got up and left after her ramble, feeling more sorrow than ever before.

That same day, Drew received some horrendous news. His home in La Rousse had burned down from a catastrophic fire, and all of his family's fortune was gone. His family and relatives now lived in a small apartment, and he had to decide whether to go home and be with them and help them out, or continue his journey… his journey with or without someone who had given her heart to someone else.

He told her the news as soon as he found her. She offered her condolences, and was genuinely there with him for that moment… but then John came up to her and stole her away. Drew asked her to stay, saying he really needed her there for support. She desperately wanted to be there for him, but the lust in her heart lured her away and she chose John.

Drew was completely broken inside. He disappeared after that and she never got to say goodbye. He went home to be with his family in their circumstances, and May ended up deciding to travel to Sinnoh solo, after finding out he was gone and nowhere to be found.

The morning before leaving, she found one last rose in front of her door, with a note attached saying "Have a nice life. Don't try to contact me." She picked it up and ran down to the lobby, hoping to catch him before he left. Instead, she found John. Unlike the previous times, he was not excited to see her. He was standing with two of his friends, quietly laughing.

It was all a bet. John's friends dared him to ask May out, and didn't think he'd have the guts or that she'd say yes, and so he set out to prove them wrong. He told her that he never liked her, but it amused him how she completely fell for it. The last thing he said to her was that he couldn't believe that she would be a big enough fool to abandon her friend who clearly loved her, all for some guy she had just met.

May's heart shattered to pieces after that. She felt the pain from John, but even more so, the pain of hurting Drew like that. But by then it was too late.

She went to Sinnoh alone, but dropped out and went home after the first contest. Coordinating wasn't the same and it just didn't feel worth it anymore. It was all empty bliss in the end.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Many months passed. She was still living at home, still depressed. At night she'd always cry. The stillness of the quiet nights in the dark always reminded her of when she and Drew first fell in love. She missed that so much. Memories and flashbacks came flooding in; the good times and the bad times. She remembered the last time that she saw him, clear as day. He asked her to stay, and she just walked away. She would give anything to see him again; to apologize; to wrap her arms around him. "Your hand was always mine," she thought to herself every moment.

Finally, one night, she heard a supernatural voice whisper, "All your wrongs have been erased. You are forgiven."

Something deep inside was letting her know, in an unexplainable way, that things were going to be okay. It let her know that she was going to see him again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drew was at home alone in his family's small apartment, while they were all at work, trying to make ends meet. He did what he could to help, but spent most of his time trying to take care of his Pokemon, in his melancholy state. This was the first time in life that he had been depressed.

Somebody knocked on the door with a delivery. He picked it up and took it back to his room. It was a beautiful red rose. Attached was a note with these words written:

_Dear my closest friend, _

_I am writing because I miss you so much._

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about how this came out as a one-shot. I'll probably stick to chapters for the most part in the future.

I know it's a rather short story, but that's mainly because I didn't put any direct dialogue in it.

There were times throughout the story where I used exact or close to exact lines from the song, so I don't claim those lines as my original writing.

Feedback please. (:


End file.
